


Kakarot's Angel

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel is Goku's and Kakarot's pup, Breeding, Death, Everyone is a wolf, F/M, Future pups, Goku dies, Hate, Heats, King Vegeta threatening Kakarot and Vegito, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Packs being slaughtered by Frieza and his men, Pup Goku, Remaking of my first book, Revenge, Romance, Selfcest, Vegito/Gogeta/Raditz/Nappa/Kakarot/Vegeta/and Bulma are the only ones alive, Violence, Wolf AU, fighting to the death, lots of action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Kakarot's pack has been on the move since winter hit. Less food, newborn pups to feed, young pups to teach, it was best to follow the herd. Not far from the Third Class, the pack of Fourth class was taken down by Frieza and his men. Leaving a newborn pup alone and suffering in the cold and surrounded by the death of his pack. Kakarot following his alpha senses, brings him upon a dying omega name Gine. In fear and worried, Kakarot calls upon his pack to the dying omega and her son. This is the new start of Goku and Kakarot and soon the world falling around them





	1. The Countdown Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my first book, Kakarot's Angel. I wish I still had my old account back on Wattpad for you guys to see SO much of my old work but I will be remaking this one as well as 2 other books (that are on my Fanfiction account). I hope this will be a better version from the first and I hope you all enjoy this work

For centuries, all classes use to be one large pack. No laws, no separation, no illegal breeding. All had rights from the Omegas to the Alphas. Warriors treated as knights and the leaders treated as kings and queens. The land thrived with pups and more opening to discover and sought out new land to expand their growing pack. That all changed when Lord Chilled, an outcast and a blood thirsty killer, found out about the rising pack and send his troops to attack and kill off the Saiyans. In return, millions died and Lord Chilled was defeated, but it came a time that the pack needed to separate for when if history was to repeat, their race will not die. Royalties became known as the Elite. Filled with high level Alphas. Warriors and Hunters were known as the Second class. Surrounded by Betas and low level Alphas. Third class is filled with High level Omegas and low level Betas. Their purpose is to sought out food and land and report to the King. Some Omegas able to breed and carry out cubs. Providing the future. And lastly, the Fourth class. Filled with omegas and the weakest chain of all. Only used for breeding purposes. Rape is a common factor within the class and nothing to be done with. Poor, weak, and scavenge for carcasses from the other packs as they struggle to live. Slaves taken in by the Royal family or even the Second class to provide a heir. These are the lives of the rich, the poor, and the balance. For years, these were the lives of each class. Until now

Midnight rolled in as a hunt was in chase. A level of Second class stalking their way to a herd of deer. Colors of white, black, silver, pepper, and many others, zipped passed trees, frozen, dead leaves, sticks, as they soon pounced on their prey. Snarling heard as a blood scene was made. Heads torn off, throats cut open. A feeding frenzy of blood and lust and a success filled the air as the pack happily eats. Unaware to them a threat is nearby. Blood red eyes, staring at the pack with pure disgust in them

"We will take back what is ours," the Alpha hissed out as he keeps his anger under wraps

"But my Lord, a disappearance of an entire pack will be the talk of the land. The King will be after us." A taller Alpha approaches the smaller wolf. His golden eyes look between the pack thriving in their kill to his Lord. "Your plan to kill all will need to be faster and planned more carefully if we are to take down the King, Sir"

The smaller Alpha smirked with darkness. "You're right, Zarbon. If it gets out of hang, any other packs out there will be on the run and our attempt to bring the King and his kind down will be in vain. We shall wait for the others in the future. For now, lets pay the pack a visit, shall we?"

A more rounder, high level Beta comes between them. His pupils slit like a cats' with a small purr erupting from his chest. "They will have no what hit them." He all but purred out, licking his chomps in hunger

"Control yourself, Dodoria. They are still very skilled. They can likely kill you or severely injured you." Zarbon responded

"Enough, time has been wasted. Now we attack!" The smaller Alpha growled out as he gets up from his hiding post and walks down to the pack. Silent, careful, well planned out as Zarbon and Dodoria walked alongside with him. "Let the nightmares, begin," the smaller alpha purred out before the small pack split and attacked

Blood everywhere. Bodies far too torn apart to be recognized. Pups slaughtered and some even feed on. The three pack mates run in the distance with blood soaking their furs and the taste of flesh within their teeth. The countdown to kill all Saiyans, has begun


	2. On The Move

The snow started to slowly fall from the sky. The sun was high up, midday. The Third class starts to awaken from a long slumber as the pack leaders, Tora and Bardock, lay in their cave. Bardock once more pregnant and Tora being very protective of his Omega

"I will snap at you if you don't get the fuck out of the way," Bardock snarled. His teeth bared at his Alpha as lately he has been very restless and cranky. The presence of his mate is not helping any especially when Tora is waking him up from a cat nap

"Bardock, you need to eat and so does the pack. It's been 3 weeks now and the pups are hungry. Kakarot hasn't said much but he is getting thin and I am worried he will not make it through this season of winter. Please, we need to hunt." Tora begged. Winter is going to be harsh this season if the herds already are on the move and it's gotten bad in the last few weeks. But the safety of their pack and their own son comes first even if it means he ends up losing an eye to his pregnant mate

Bardock sighed heavily. A deep chill runs through his spine as he nuzzles his Alpha for forgiveness. "Get the pack ready for a hunt. We will move out once everyone is here"

Tora licked Bardock's scared cheek, nipping his ear in a playful manner as he soon pulls away and leaves the safety of their den. "PACK ARISE!" He ordered out with a roar of command. From the dens hidden in the harden ground, wolves come out. Some in their old stage of life, some very young such as Barock and Tora. Some equivalent to teenagers, and lastly the pups. Among the small gather, Tora can see his sons, Raditz and Kakarot. Raditz upon an age of soon to be leaving in search of a mate and start his own pack. Dark, brow eyes, pitch black fur he gathered from his fathers. Omega but his personality of a Beta. Kakarot, a unique one. Fur as golden/yellow as the Sun. His eyes the color of sea. An Alpha, even for a young pup, is easy to sense. Great power is within him, no doubt. And that worries Tora greatly as something bad is going to happen and he is worried what will be for his sons, his mate, and their small pack

At that moment, Bardock emerges from the den and walks over to Tora. "Everyone here?"

Tora shakes away the uncertainty to quickly scan around. "Everyone's here," he said in a low voice. Going ahead on the move as he lets his mate get the pack caught up on the sudden move. He can hear little feet trying to catch up to him; no doubt Kakarot. Pride swells in his chest for the pup. "Shouldn't you be with your Father?"

"But, Papa, I want to lead with you," the golden pup whines. Nuzzling Tora while submitting. Knowing better than to anger his Papa. The safety of the pack comes first than him trying to act like a leader and play Alpha

Tora sighs softly, a small smile as he licks his pup in reassurance. "I guess you can lead with me, Kaka." He doesn't have a heart to turn down his pup for wanting to help. "But, you better listen to my instructions. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kakarot yelped out in excitement. His tail wagging quickly, enough to make a "whoosh" sound. His presence vibrating in glee

Tora nuzzled Kakarot, knocking him over to lick his underside and his face. "You will make a great Alpha and leader one day"

"You think so, Papa?" Kakarot asked shyly

"Of course! You are mine and Bardock's pup after all. All nations better fear you and submit to you, Pup"

"Even the King?" Kakarot's eyes shine

Tora chuckled at that. "Even the King, Kakarot"

"And what are you two plotting?" Bardock invade with a smirk

Kakarot at that moment to crawl away from Tora to get up. "Papa says I will be a great leader and Alpha! Enough to put the King to shame. Right Papa?" Kakarot looked up at Tora

"I never said to put the King to shame but yes I did say he would be a better leader than him"

"Trying to start a war, Alpha?" Bardock asked playfully, nuzzling and smothering his mate

"I'll lay that bastard down if he ever dared to come after you or our pups." Tora snarled out, his fur on his back spiked up

"I know, Alpha. You would die for us all." Bardock sighed, licking Tora's cheek. "Now come on, you woke me up to get on a move and you are the one now stalling by giving Kakarot ideas"

"If anyone's giving me ideas it's you Father." Kakarot said in a smug tone

"Brat"

"Enough you two before I have to separate you both. But your Father is right, we are wasting time. We must go now if we are going to keep up with the herd"

"Yes, Sir"

And on the move, they went. The small pack taking up to a hard jog through their nation and grounds to up North. Unaware of their allies, the Forth Class, is ambushed. Leaving a graveyard of dead pack mates and pups in their wake. A white, small, Omega fighting for her life to give birth to her first and her last pup...


End file.
